The present invention relates to a suction pipe system for multicylinder internal combustion engines, with a collector suction pipe, a suction distributor connected therewith and adjacent disposed individual suction pipes which extend from the suction distributor and lead to the individual cylinders.
In a known suction pipe system of this type (DE-OS No. 29 30 697) the collector suction pipe is U-shaped and vertically disposed. With one shank it is connected with the air filter, while with its other shank it is connected with the center of a further U-shaped horizontally diposed suction distributor. Thus, the individual suction pipes extend from the shanks of this suction distributor. This known suction pipe system requires a relatively large space because of the U-shaped design of the collector suction pipe, as well as the suction distributor. Accordingly this suction pipe system is only available in large volume internal combustion engines with V-shaped designed rows of cylinders.